Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X
Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X is episode 21b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Yo is throwing a slumber party at her house, but Fanboy and Chum Chum are not invited because it's a girls only sleepover. Fanboy begins to believe that the girls are actually aliens who are planning to destroy all boys on earth, so he and Chum Chum go to the party disguised as girls to get proof. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were sitting in school one afternoon, reading a "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" comic. After reading, Fanboy tells Chum Chum if the comic is to be believed, there are Face-Eating Aliens everywhere. Chum Chum adds they look exactly like everyone else, and the only way to recognize them is by their horrible screech. At that moment, Yo comes by them and asks them to pass pink notes to every girl in the class, but not to read them, as they're for girls only. They do exactly that, and the bell rings as everyone leaves. Fanboy and Chum Chum don't care about what's in the notes, but then they see they dropped one on the ground and wonder what's inside. Just as Fanboy opens it, the note releases girl cuteness, resulting in forming a rainbow and shining a huge bright light which blinds F&C. Lucky, Fanboy de-girlifys the note and reads it. The note says there's a slumber party at Yo's house on Saturday night at 7:00 PM, and no boys are allowed. Chum Chum knows it's just a dumb old slumber party with a bunch of girls and wonders why it has to be a secret. Fanboy's mood suddenly changes to shock and he begins to think they're not girls, but Face-Eating Aliens from Planet X. Chum Chum is surprised that he coughs up glitter stating he sucked in some. Fanboy gestures to the girls jumping rope, thinking they're making a wormhole back to Planet X so they can have their Evil Alien Banquet where the main course is face. Chum Chum is horrified and wants to warn the other boys, but Fanboy knows they won't believe them. He says they have to get proof and knows just how to do it. The night of the sleepover finally arrives full-swing, and the girls are in Yo's room watching a horror movie when there's a knock at the door. Yo goes over to the door which slams open, revealing Fanboy and Chum Chum dressed as girls. Fanboy says they're random girls from West Apetown and are ready for the slumber party. Yo thinks they're weird, but there is something irresistibly cute about them. Fanboy introduces himself as "Fandrea" and Chum Chum calls himself "Chumbelina Jolie" and tosses glitter everywhere. Chum Chum tells Fanboy the girls don't look like aliens, to which Fanboy states they're in disguise. That is the moment when Marsha barges in, horrifing F&C. Fanboy thinks Marsha is their Alien Queen, and Chum Chum knows she's gonna eat his face. After Marsha flames up some s'mores on a pitchfork, she notices F&C and tells them she didn't make their acquaintance. She says they smell like boys, and Fanboy, as Fandrea, says it's because he has been kissing boys, and Chum Chum as Chumbelina adds he'll kiss anyone. Fanboy begins thinking of boys like Duke, Chuggy and Fankylechum, and Marsha says she likes Fankylechum and wrote his name on her binder. Fanboy then corrects himself and says he meant to say "Man...Kyle...yum". This eventually snaps Marsha out of her mean attitude and she says Kyle is dreamy, too. The girls begin to gather around Marsha and complement on Kyle. Fanboy as Fandrea says they should start with the cutest, which is Fanboy. The girls laugh, and Yo knows "Fandrea" likes him. After the girls complement on him, Marsha announces it's a party for girls and it's enough about boys. She announces they should play a game, and Lupe suggests Truth or Dare. Fanboy says it's a perfect chance to reveal the truth that the girls are aliens, and calls Dollarnator, who will act as the best lie dector. Dollarnator then barges into the party as a girl and says he traveled back in time an extra half hour so his nails can dry. Everyone sits down to play Truth or Dare, and Fanboy warns everyone that Dollarnator (addressed as "Tiffany") is really good at the game, especially the "truth" part. Chum Chum adds if anyone is like Face-Eating Aliens from Planet X, Dollarnator will know. The girls are confused, then Dollarnator fires up his lie detector. Fanboy puts the lie detector to show that it's harmless, then asks for someone to ask him a truth. Francine asks him what did he do Friday night, and he says he went to a movie with his BFF, "Chumbelina". The detector says he's telling the truth, but Dollarnator says it's a true lie, and says "Fandrea" told him "she" was washing "her" hair which is why they couldn't hang out. Fanboy says he did wash his hair, but the detector shocks him, stating he was lying. After several lies and shocks, Dollarnator says he was at home by the phone waiting for them and they never dialed out. He says he was their "BFF" which stands for "Big Fat Phony". He immediately runs out of the room, crying as a result. Fanboy calls out to Dollarnator he'll make up for it, and says next friday is "Tiffany-Day". The girls are upset at the fact that because they made "Tiffany" cry, they broke the Slumber Party Code and must pay with a pillow fight. Fanboy thinks this is a perfect moment to knock off the girls' "disguises" and prove once and for all they are dangerious, evil Face-Eating Aliens, but they should go easy on them as they're girls. But instead of the girls geting beaten up, F&C get themselves beaten up by the girls. Seconds after they get hit however, this makes their wigs fall off and Yo discovers that "Fandrea" and "Chumbelina" were only Fanboy and Chum Chum in disguise. Marsha adds that it's the only breech of slumber party protocol. Yo says they should be punished, and Fanboy thinks this is the part where their faces get eaten. The girls lean towards F&C but instead of their faces being munched off, they get kissed all over with red lipstick. They think it's even worse, and run out while the girls laugh. After F&C leave Yo's house and scrub the kiss marks off, Fanboy is relieved to know that the girls are not aliens. Chum Chum agrees, then suggests they wash their makeup off. Fanboy thinks for a moment, then he says his cousin is having a slumber party in West Apetown. The boys get thrilled, then head off. As for the girls, Francine is annoyed at the fact that F&C thought they were Face-Eating Aliens. Yo agrees with her, then to mess with the girls' (and the audience's) heads a bit, she says they're Head-Eating Aliens and opens a fridge containing lifelike replicas of the heads of the boys they know. Marsha says she likes Fankylechum, and acts as if she were eating his head. The episode ends here. Gallery Trivia *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *Marsha's first regular appearance in season 2. *This is Yo's final speaking role in season 2. *The ending to this episode (Marsha appearing to eat Fankylechum's head) is quite dark for a Nickelodeon show. Continuity *Dollarnator's girl disguise looks a lot like Mrs. Dollarnator, who first appeared in "Robo-mance". *Chum Chum's girl disguise is seen again for a short moment in "Secret Club". *Second time Fanboy's legs are visable. ("A Very Brrr-y Icemas") *The "Godzilla" music is heard again ("The Tell-Tale Toy", "Present Not Accounted For", "HypnotOZed", "Hex Games", "Heroes vs. Villains"). *Second time Chum Chum says the phrase "It's too (X)! My eyes can't (Y) it!". ("Power Out") *This is the twenty-ninth time the title of the episode is said. Goofs *After Fanboy says "My name's Fandrea" he has his hand on his heart and his eyes are closed, but during the pan shot to Chum Chum when he introduces himself as Chumbelina Jolie, Fanboy's pose immediately changes to normal standing position where his eyes are open and his hands are at his sides. *When the girls walk out of the classroom, we don't see them drop a pink note but later Fanboy says "Hey, they dropped one." Neither of the girls could've dropped any pink notes at all, because they hold their notes by their hands. *Closed caption errors: **Fanboy's girl name Fandrea is misspelled as "Vandrea". **Chum Chum's girl name Chumbelina Jolie is listed as "Chumbalina Jolly". **West Apetown is listed as "West Eight Town". **Marsha's name is misspelled as "Marcia". **Dollarnator is listed as "Dominator". **When Chum Chum says "Girl Cuteness!" the captions say "The cuteness!" **When Francine says "He is like oh, so dorky" the captions say "He is like oh, so darky". **When Lupe says "That boy has problems" the captions say "That boy has brownum". **When Dollarnator says "I traveled back in time an extra half hour" the word "traveled" is listed as "travelled", indicating a spelling error. *In the credits, Fanboy and Chum Chum's girl counterparts Fandrea and Chumbelina were credited, despite this only being a disguise. *In this episode, Chum Chum was shown to be scared of Marsha. However, in "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha", he didn't mind her being mean and thought that her attitude wouldn't get her a gold star. It could be possible he's aware of her now. *When Yo goes over to the fridge to play out her alien allusion at the end, the girls don't have their lipstick on anymore, and when Yo acts as if she's an alien, her shirt doesn't have any sleeves. Allusions *'The Man from Planet X'- The title is a spoof of the film. *Chum Chum's girl name "Chumbelina Jolie" is a pun on Thumbelina and Angelina Jolie. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Yo Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum